


dig into the skin

by Raerola (zaelish)



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, There is literally no plot, Yall should ship nakasui because it's a blessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaelish/pseuds/Raerola
Summary: It takes no more than this hoarse, broken moan to make Nakazawa finally lose his shit.





	dig into the skin

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to @silverspatuler and @Jared for enabling me, ya deprived beasts

Usui hears a quiet gasp of surprise when his lips brush the skin below Nakazawa's ear.   

"Ticklish?"

"No, just... keep going." With that, Nakazawa leans back into the couch, giving Usui more access to his neck, which the latter gladly accepts. There's something dizzying about Nakazawa's faint smell of a cigarette smoked not long ago, goading Usui to bury his face in the crook of the older man's neck and suck on the skin there with an unhurried pace. A slow trace of his lips down to the dip in the collarbone provides a nice distraction for unbuttoning the man's shirt, and, slipping his hand under the fabric, Usui is met with a pleasant surprise of fingers beginning to softly rake through his hair. He moves his hand further to the side across Nakazawa's chest, until-

 

He hears a harsh intake of breath and feels Nakazawa's fingers in his hair curl into a gentle grip. Enjoying the slight pulling sensation in his scalp, Usui's fingers graze the man's nipple once more, this time intentionally. A rewarding groan leaves him devilishly smirking as he lowers his head to the other, newly exposed nipple, covers it with his lips and starts to suck with languid teasing. Now Nakazawa's chest is heaving, head thrown back and lips parted, a moan threatening to spill from them any second. The hands raking through his hair leave Usui craving more pull, so he worries the other pebbled nipple with his fingers in an attempt of getting the desired reaction.

It gets him what he wants and he groans into Nakazawa's chest in delight as the curling fingers in his hair pull with more force. Swirling his tongue around the bud and reveling in broken groans and moans spilling out of Nakazawa’s mouth, Usui looks up to see the man staring back through half-lidded eyes, panting, and...grinning?

 

He yelps in slight shock as his head is yanked away from Nakazawa's chest. Lips crash against his own and he moans at the sudden intrusion of Nakazawa's tongue, it brushing against his own in a forceful, dominating dance. Usui’s eyes flutter closed, he lets himself submit just for a moment before taking back some of the control a little later. The ravage of a kiss grows more heated and needy by the second, lips and tongues meshing together in suffocating hunger. He breaks away with a gasp for air to hastily slide his shirt off, hands returning to Nakazawa's torso right after and hips starting to grind against the other in smooth, rolling movements, growing arousal drawing out a hiss.

 

Nakazawa decides with a smirk that he isn't letting go of Usui's hair anytime soon. Snaking his free arm behind the curve of Usui's back, he pulls the boy closer in his lap and tugs down on the hair again, diving in to lick at the exposed neck and welcoming the light vibration of a whimper that ripples in the other’s throat. He moves down to the collarbone and bites down, teasingly possessive; the whimper becoming an outright moan as he sucks on the skin and leaves a mark. Usui's hands fly up to feverishly grab onto his shoulders as he moves up to pepper kisses below the chin, his beard tickling the tender area. Fingers digging into the muscle hurt a bit, Nakazawa thinks, but he could care less. If anything, he loves it; loves it so much when Usui clings to him in desperation, willingly surrendering control he rarely lets go of.

Usui lets out a gasp and moves to recapture Nakazawa's lips in a fervent kiss, rolling his hips with a rising urgency. He reaches down to palm at Nakazawa's crotch, earning him a choked groan and a buck of the other's hips. Nakazawa's hands slide down to cup Usui's ass in response, kneading it through the fabric of the sweatpants, seemingly turning the boy on even more as he writhes in his lap, coming undone at the burning need raging through every corner of his body.

It soon gets very difficult for both men to keep up this mutual teasing when impatience and anticipation grow stronger at such a rapid pace, so Usui hurriedly lifts himself off to retrieve a small bottle of lube and a condom from a nearby drawer. He doesn't waste time sliding out of his pants and underwear, shooting the other a glance so that he does the same and climbs back atop Nakazawa to straddle him, flicking open the bottle in the process. Taking hold of the man's hand, Usui squeezes out a small amount of lube into the palm and kisses him once again.

"Need you inside me," he mutters seductively against his lips and guides Nakazawa's hand behind his back, presses lubed fingers on his entrance and grinds against the chill, all the while holding the other's gaze with a challenging, daring _need_.

Groaning at the commanding desperation in Usui's voice, Nakazawa pushes his index finger in. It takes some resistance - he bites his lip when met with a familiar tightness and starts to pump impatiently, relishing the strangled noise caught in Usui's throat as he bucks against his finger in wordless pleading. 

A second digit is added when Usui is loosened enough, making him mewl at the slight burn, rocking hips encouragingly against the fingers. His panting gets heavier by the second, delighted in the uncomfortable stretch of his ass, in the feeling of being spread open by none other than the man below him. A string of small whimpers turns into a desperate whine just as Nakazawa curls in his fingers, Usui's hands locked on his shoulders in a death grip, chest heaving in gasps of pleasure.

" _Sensei..._ "

It takes no more than this hoarse, broken moan to make Nakazawa finally lose his shit. He outright growls and swears at the exceptional term, burying his face in the crook of Usui's neck and sucking another bruise on the tender skin. An impatient buck of Usui's hips is all the permission, _demand_ that Nakazawa needs, so he slowly retrieves his fingers, his own throbbing erection aching for attention. Usui doesn't disappoint in the least, hastily ripping open a condom with his deft fingers before sliding it onto Nakazawa's cock and bringing his hips closer to grind against the shaft. His voice is low and sultry when he leans down to the other's ear:

"Fuck me. _Hard_."

 

Nakazawa doesn't need to be told twice. Any other time he'd have loved to make Usui wait, to tease him more, reduce him to a noisy, begging mess - if only Usui's commanding voice didn't turn him on so much, ardent need enveloping all his senses at once. Grabbing the almost forgotten bottle of lube, he squeezes some onto his hand and reaches around the other to spread it down his cock. His hand is then replaced by Usui's, who aligns himself over Nakazawa's erection, fixating his half-lidded gaze on the other’s eyes. Sliding his hands down to the boy's thighs and rubbing soothing circles in the taut, heated skin, Nakazawa can only brace himself as Usui begins to lower his hips.

"Fuck, Yuuta—"

A loud, delightful moan escapes Usui's lips when he's completely filled, rocking his hips gently in order to get used to the stretch.

"Yes, _yes_ , say my name—"

"Yuuta," Nakazawa croaks out weakly, the sensation of being buried to the hilt inside Usui making his throat go dry in an instant, hoarse sounds lazily forming into somehow legible words. "You're so fucking tight."

A string of choked moans resounds in Usui's throat as he starts grinding and rocking on the other's cock in earnest. At this point Nakazawa is unable to take his eyes off of the gorgeous _being_ in his lap; dark blue eyes filled with lustful affection burning into his own, tongue flicking out from time to time to run across the parted lips, the ravishing curve of the body as abdominal muscles contract and relax with every bounce of hips. Usui smirks and bites his lip, relishing Nakazawa's hungry gaze, delighted in being _watched_ like that. He ups the speed and it doesn't take long for him to get completely lost to the sensations, sweet mewls and whimpers spilling generously from his lips.

Nakazawa hectically runs his hands up and down Usui’s chest, abs, before settling them on his hips, steadying himself just enough to thrust up with a renewed force, meeting the other's movements. It earns him a sudden and loud cry and Usui's eyes shut tight, hand sliding to the other's bicep in a stabilizing grip. 

Seeking the same intense sensation once more, Usui gives a sharp jerk of his hips. A moan squeezes out of Nakazawa this time, who then hisses at the impact, watching in daze as the other shamelessly bounces on his cock, eyes shutting and opening and shutting again in utter bliss. He reaches up to brush the disheveled and damp lock of hair out of Usui's eyes, the latter leaning into his hand as it gently sifts through the soft strands.

His voice is now nearly a whisper, weak but still laced with insistence. "Touch me."

The engorged cock is hot and full in Nakazawa's hand as he begins to stroke it, running his fingers over the tip, dipping into the slit. A tantalizingly slow, uncoordinated with the general rhythm pace draws out an array of delicious sounds from Usui's lips, who grabs on to Nakazawa’s thigh behind him with one hand; the movements of each other’s hips growing faster and more erratic, skin slapping on skin.

Feeling himself closing in on the edge, Nakazawa grits his teeth and thrusts up even faster. He pulls Usui closer to him and groans into his neck, scraping his teeth against the skin, placing light, feverish kisses in a disarrayed pattern everywhere.

“ _God_ , Yuuta, what are you doing to me...”

He’s answered with a searing kiss pressed to his lips. After a moment Usui pulls away to lean his forehead on Nakazawa’s.

“So close now, come on—“

Both men's stuttered breaths and moans come together into one continuous flow and fill the room, the two holding onto each other for dear life, a mess of hands, lips, tongues all over the place. It doesn’t take long from that point for Usui to dig his nails into Nakazawa’s shoulders again, blurting out a “fuckimgonnacome” under his breath, a low whine escaping gritted teeth.

Nakazawa kisses him hotly, mutters against the swollen lips. “Come on, beautiful, come for me.”

It takes only a couple more thrusts of Nakazawa’s hips until Usui is shuddering like crazy, waves of bliss rippling through his entire body. Hot strings of cum spurt from his cock as he moans out garbled versions of the other’s name, trying not to collapse right then and there. Nakazawa comes shortly after, groaning low in his throat and gasping for air.

They’re both left panting and shivering with aftershocks of orgasm for a while, gradually calming down, their breathing evening out. Nakazawa finds himself pinned down by Usui’s limp torso, who drags his lips across his temple in a slight daze, letting out a tired and satisfied sigh.

“Well, _coach_ ,” a shit-eating grin spreads across Usui’s face as he nestles his head on Nakazawa’s shoulder, tracing patterns into his chest, “you don’t have any urgent matters to attend to, do you?”

Nakazawa gives a low chuckle at the choice of name and cards his fingers through silver hair with affection. “No, _Usui_ , not today.”

 

Not anytime soon either, he thinks, wrapping his arms around the other and pulling him closer.


End file.
